User blog:NightFalcon9004/NightHawk vs BasaltWolf. Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Rap Tournament.
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! NightHawk! VS! BasaltWolf! BEGIN! Beat starts on 0:36. NightHawk: I guess getting beaten by Shaun wasn't enough You already know you're gonna lose, so don't try acting tough You don't know how to start a rapping career, so just stop And get back to playing with your toy Beyblade tops BasaltWolf, you're not big or bad, just tiny and dull While I have enough strength to crack open your skull You look like a human version of elephant shit Trust me, at this rate, you'll never get adminship I'll skin you alive with your flesh on the inside Like a jacket on my back, I'll wear your own hide Can't beat me, I'll kick your ass for eternity The only thing you'll never lose is your virginity So try and face me, unless you're too scared to show up Cause even then, you're not so man enough to grow up I'm no redneck, but it seems easy to hunt you down You've had a nice run, but your time ends now BasaltWolf: Wow, finally. That took you long enough! What you said is just shit, and that took a freaking month?! You’ll never crack my skull, I’m a hard volcanic rock! If someone throws me at you, we’ll be having one less hawk! Never get adminship? Who said I needed that shit?! Cause I can easily kick your ass without it! Smosh.com’s your website? Ha, yeah I bet you wish! I’ll rip your wings off, slice your head off, and then eat your flesh Go ahead and try to hit me, you’ll bounce off from your own attack I got the best defense wheel, not even Kurai can leave a crack! Never lose my virginity? Well, let me just say this Go say “BasaltWolf had fun” to your Flame Princess! I’ve pretty much won this rap battle, I easily beat you with those rhymes Even Lyteq can beat you, you’ve been a waste of fucking time! Why, I bet you’re not even a hawk, you’re probably just a chicken! Just only put my name in the vote, cause I’m the one they’ll be picking! NightHawk: Only one they'll be picking? No one would even touch your name! So tell me how you've only 10 subscribers and claim to have fame Dude, you'd never get a girl, so stop thinking you can play with fire Jacob, you'll even get your ass whooped by that Edward vampire! Mind you, my raps shine so bright they'll blind you I'll destroy you so hard, not even Google will find you You pest, I'm the best, no less. Much above the rest This is a rap tourney, you're better off entering the ugly contest That may be the only thing in life you'll actually win No one watches your vids anyways, not even you'd want to see 'em Because you're a four-eyed freak who shouldn't even be trusted You wouldn't even handle a battle against Bubbyaustin! You're a lone wolf, except you had no one to lead Got no friends, so I'll end your suffering and make you bleed Head back to the forest because I'll always be in command You'd never be able to beat anyone because your rhymes are so bland At the least, you're no beast, so go hide and bide Cause you'll change your name from Wolf to The Boy Who Cried After this, you'll live the rest of your life in misery I got my victory, while I erased your ass from history BasaltWolf: Lone wolf? Looks like you mistaked me for Kurai Did that Flame Princess line make you sorry face cry? How you ever think you’ll beat, that answer’s unknown Bring your friend Robin with you, I’ll kill two birds with one stone! I’m way more trusted on this wiki, so sorry it’s true So get the fuck out of here, I was here on this wiki before you! I may only have 10 subscribers, but you have nothing at all! I can defeat Diablo Nemesis, you’d lose to Dark Bull! I would win an ugly contest? Yeah right, look who’s talking! You’re gonna lose this batte, like Albert Einstein to Steven Hawking! I’m The Boy Who Cried? Yeah, the one who cried “I WIN!!” You need to change your profile pic, cause you’re nowhere near as good as Finn! Man, this is too easy, I’d rather fight 87PizzaGuy It’s clear you can’t beat me, I won’t need to reply! I've taken this bird down, he made his last “Squawk!” Time for you to die now, so “Good. Night. Hawk.” NightHawk: (Start beat back at 1:37) You've already lost once. You want to go at it twice? This basalt'll stay frozen cause my raps come cold as ice But they'll rip through whatever armor you have Hard as stone, crack your bones, with your corpse falling flat Chuck rocks at me and I'll sear through it with my shoulders You're like a soft pebble, while I could crush any boulder I can tell you're hurt, but no medical help can heal it I'll beat you so hard that Rihanna would feel it You're nothing new, just another useless user Making a lame Clone Shorts group with a bunch of losers You're a mad mod, it's like you wanna erupt in two Just cause your fucked-up face makes no one want to sub to you Battling you is too mainstream, you've already lost your flow Call you Internet Explorer cause you act so slow You've been here a year and have done practically nothing! You started at the bottom and went downhill, always fumbling You call yourself a winner? More like the family disgrace I'll decapitate you and hang the plaque over the fireplace I feel sorry for whoever raised you, but I'll introduce you to your doom And make you wish that you never came out of your womb You're making cheap videos with only 50 views, bro Stuff like that makes people wanna watch the iCarly show You're too hyper, I bet you're still wearing diapers Cause you'll crap yourself when I poison you like a deadly viper If you think you can defeat me, you're gonna have a bad time You should quit like Sierrastalker did with her rhymes I'll give you a piece of my mind since you have none of your own Even if you had an imaginary girlfriend, you'd still get friendzoned! I have much more win than Stephen HAWK-ing So you can head to Kurai's place and do your dick sucking Take a chill pill and stay still, if you will You have no skill, you're a bunch of roadkill I'll slaughter your whole entire team and add them to my carnage Your mouth must be a trash can because it's always talking shit garbage! You can go search for your victory, but no results will be found Now go to report to Community Central about how you badly lost this round BasaltWolf: I’ve been cool throughout this battle, that’s not going to change. By the way, haven’t you noticed something a bit strange? Yeah, that’s right! Kurai hasn’t came to help me It’s clear I don’t need it, I can grab my own victory! I act so slow? You took a month to start this! Yeah you can try to attack me, it’ll end up as a miss. My Eternal Defense spin track throws away every attack you make Starting this battle is your biggest mistake!! Kurai, Lyteq, and Miran can make you go numb Heck, you’d probably even lose a battle to Ash Ketchum! Ruler of Equestria? Sounds like the King of Loserville You’re much much weaker than the clones that I kill You know I’m no small pebble, I’m a bey that can crush you! Now taste my Metal Fury! Say good-bye to you and your crew! Oh yeah that’s right, you’re all alone right now Since the Flame Princess dumped you, after my giant KA-POW! Cheap Videos? Your fan-made Rap Battles are more boring. That SierraStalker comment you made I’m ignoring Cause everyone has been saying that I’ve already won. I many not have a girlfriend yet, but like me, you also have none. I may have been excused, but you shouldn’t be here either. Telsa clearly kicked your ass, you lost badly like Bieber. Who likes Internet Explorer? I use Google Chrome like a boss! I’m staying firm on the ground, while you’re going in circles like Pegasus. No need to tell me to stay still, read the line above again You’re 15 years old? You act like you’re ten. I’m not calling myself a winner, I’m calling you a loser Most of your lines make no sense, cause I’m a trusted user 9001? Guess that means I’m Infinity! I’ll be laughing at you and your gay virginity. The amount of times you swear makes you look like Bubbyaustin’s bitch. You get angry so easily, you’d ragequit from a glitch! This battles truly over, I’ve proved I am greater. So, how does it feel to be beaten by a chat moderator? You’re finished NightHawk, all hope for you is gone. Now it’s time for me beat Eyesy, or have my rematch with AnimaShaun Who won? NightHawk BasaltWolf Category:Blog posts